Catch a Princess by her toe
by Skire
Summary: After leaving for a month, Marceline returns and the first place she visits is the Candy Kingdom. She saves Princess Bubblegum, and is dubbed a Hero. A party is thrown just for her and she finally realizes how much she missed her princess. -ONE SHOT- Marblegum, MxPB, Bubbline. [Rated M for foul lang and stuff]


**Wow! Took me a while to write this and I went through a lot of shit just to post this. First the internet crashed, then we had a black out, then internet crashed again. I was like, 'glob! are you not please with this story?!' but I got to post it anyways XD so Read and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Marceline was just floating around the candy kingdom, she was bored and needed a bit of change of scenery. It's been a month since she visited this place. She needed a bit of alone time since a lot had happened. The doorlord, her dad tricking her, Finn and Jake finding out about her last name. It was exhausting, she left without telling anybody and now she's back. Although she doesn't know why she went to this particular place. Maybe because she misses Bonnibel? Maybe.

She floated around, laying on her back, strumming her bass. Then somehow she wanders onto Bubblegum's balcony. The window was open, she goes inside to see a sleeping princess in her shirt. Her shirt! Marceline's eyes are wide with shock,

"Guess you weren't lying after all Bonni..." Marceline whispers softly. The princess stirs and Marceline stiffens, The princess attempts to sit up rubbing her eyes, propping herself up with one arm,

"Who's there...?" She asks groggily,

Marceline is frozen she doesn't know what to say, so she does the most logical thing. She turn invisible. She's starts floating, her feet leave the floor but she's still there.

"Hello?" Bubblegum calls, her eyes half open. She bites her lip, "Marceline...?" She calls, unsure.

Marceline was about to respond but them Bubblegum talks again, "Idiot... why would she go here..." She says to herself and goes back to sleep facing the other way. Marceline sighs, and flies out. She takes shelter in the darkest part of the big pink tree in the middles of the entire Candy Kingdom and rests there for the night. "Bonni..." She murmurs in her sleep.

* * *

Marceline woke up to the noise of party poppers. Yes Party poppers. The Kingdom was holding the annual Cupcake festival today. Marceline got up groggily, she looked around where she was. All around her were pink leaves, further out there, she saw sunlight.

"Ow fuck." She said, cursing herself. She hadn't thought it through when she decided to sleep here for the night. Now she was trapped like a rat. Then she heard all the commotion down below, she flew lower, then peeked at the festival.

The entire courtyard was decorated with streamers, banders. The whole place was covered in confetti, there was tons of booths. Candy people filled the streets doing games, Dancing and what not. Up on a balcony was Princess Bubblegum herself, She was dancing to the music. Why she was up there, Marceline had no idea. Marceline watched Bubblegum dance to the beat of the song. She looked so beautiful, but she knew they couldn't be together. As she floated back up she heard a scream, she looked at Bubblegum again who was now being kidnapped by the Ice King.

"Finn! Jake!" She screamed. Marceline couldn't do anything, for the sun prevented her from doing anything. She watched, fists clenched.

"ICE KING!" Finn screamed, "Let the princess go!"

"Never! She's mine! You have Flame Princess anyway!"

Finn became red faced and hopped on Jake who threw him at Ice King, "IICCEE KIIIINGG!" Finn screeched as he charged Ice King,

"ZAAAP!" He yelled, and froze Finn mid air. He went down.

"Finn!" Jake yelled, He was about to go over to Finn but Ice King was making a get away. He turned to Ice King and wrapped his arms around him, "Oh No you don't!" He says,

Finn lands on the ground, the ice cracked but it didn't set him free. Ice King made icicles stab Jake's arms, "OW!"

Jake hits Ice King making him let go of Bubblegum, she screams. Ice King then freezes Jake and grabs Bubblegum and slings her over his shoulder. "HELP!" She yells. Marceline couldn't take it anymore. Sun or no sun, Bonni need her. She grabs her Axbass and charges. Her skin burns and it hurts so much, but she doesn't care.

"VAMPIRE KICK!" She kicks the Ice King's head, knocking him out and sends his crown flying. She puts her Axbass behind her and grabs Bubblegum,

"M-Marceline! You-! The sun!" She yells but Marceline ignores her, trying to finsh her job fast. She grabs the falling Ice King and throws him far away, towards his pathetic Kingdom. She then carries Bubblegum with both hands and flies real fast to her room. She crashes in. She and Bubblegum tumble across the pink carpeted floor. Marceline lays still, skin smoking and searing. Bubblegum gets up and crouches beside Marceline,

"Marceline-!" She cries,

"'Sup Bonnibel..." She smiles weakly before she passes out.

* * *

The first thing Marceline saw was a pink ceiling and a white ceiling fan. The first thing that comes to her mind is, '_I have a ceiling fan?_' Then she tries to get up and feels a bit of pain. She tries again and manages to sit up, She inspects herself and sees bandages all over her body. She's wearing a loose white shirt and pink shorts. Pink shorts? Since when does she own pink shorts? She looks around the room and realizes she's in Bubblegum's bedroom. A blush creeps along her face. "What am I-" She was interrupted when she heard the door creak open, she heard a sigh and then footsteps. Then she was looking at the pink bubblegum princess. She's wearing a light blue dress that puffs out above her knees, and a pink hoodie. She is a little shocked as she sees Marceline,

"Bonni?" Marceline asks, then Bubblegum rushes over and hugs Marceline tightly. Marceline is in shock and in pain but she didn't care. In her arms was Bonnibel. She smiled, "Uhh hey..." She said,

"You're okay..." Bonnibel says into Marceline's shoulder,

"Yeah... What happened anyway?"

Bubblegum pulls away from Marceline and sits on the bed, "You don't remember?"

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I did, now would I princess?" She said sarcastically, Bubblegum frowned a bit but smiled again.

"You saved me. I can't thank you enough." She smiled,

"I did?"

"Yes. Yesterday, out of no where, you flew to my rescue. Into the sun, you beat up the Ice King and carried my to safety. You fainted from your sun burns."

"Oh." Then it all comes back to her and a slight blush came onto her cheeks, "Oh! I remember now..."

"Yes... Well Thank you very much Marceline." She smiles sweetly, "You were a real hero yesterday."

Marceline just blushes and says, "Yeah, well I won't make a habit of it." Bonnibel's niceness, and warmness towards her was confusing Marceline. She had sort-of gotten used to her scowling at her and talking at her in an ice cold, venom filled, manner that Marceline hadn't realized how much she really missed the Princess. _Her_ princess.

"I'm throwing a party for your heroism tonight. I'd like for you to come."

"You know that's not my-" Then she feels Bubblegum touch her arm,

"Please?" She says looking into her eyes. Marceline couldn't say no. She just couldn't.

"Alright. I'll go." She says, and Bubblegum smiles. "But don't expect me to wear any dress."

Bubblegum giggles, "That's fine. As long as you come." She gets up, "Be there at 8:00. Oh and play a few songs, perhaps?." She says and Marceline grins,

"Sure Bonni."

" I have to go. You're wounds are pretty much healed and the sun had just set. You should go get ready for your party." She says, "Hero." She smiles and leaves the room.

Marceline feels something warm in her chest, she scratches at it. She just sits there for a while smiling, "Dammit Bonnibel, what's your decision? Do you want me or not?!" She yells quietly. She gets up and sees her clothes neatly folded on a chair. She picks them up and changes, grabs her Axbass and flies out to her home so she can get ready for the party.

* * *

It's 8:30 and Marceline still hasn't arrived. Bubblegum had announced that she will arrive soon, and the DJs just started playing some tracks for everybody to dance to. Everyone was having a blast. The food was excelent there were games like, Limbo and the apple thing in the water. [I have no idea what that's called XD] Finn was outside with Flame Princess and Flambo, they were figuiring out if you can reverse the Flame Shield spell. Jake and Lady were playing limbo with other candy people. Everyone was having a great time except for Princess Bubblegum.

She was standing near the buffet table, sipping some strawberry punch. Most of the things on the table were red since this night was dedicated to the vampire hero. She was wearing her strawberry cupcake suddenly some one talks behind Bubblegum,

"Why so lonely Princess?"

Bubblegum looks behind her and sees Marceline. Wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, loose black necktie, black pants that were tucked into her red boots. Her hair was flowing behind her.

"Marceline." She said rather coldly, then remembered why she was here. "Marceline!" She said more cheerfully.

Marceline was totally confused, '_Is this all an act?!'_ She thought, "Yeah. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Better late than never, right?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let's announce your arrival." Bubblegum says and drags Marceline onto the stage. The music fades and everyone looks at the two on stage. Bubblegum walks up to the mic and talks,

"Goodevening Candy Kingdom!" She says loudy and is replied with a cheer from the crowd, "For those who don't know who this party is dedicated to. I will say... This party is dedicated to the person who showed a heroic act of bravery yesterday. She saved me from the Ice King despite knowing she would injure or even kill herself in the process. It is none other than Marceline, The Vampire Queen!" She yelled through the mic. A spot light finds its way to Marceline as she walks towards Bubblegum and the mic.

"It was no big!" She says and rubs the back of her neck uncomfortably. She had never been titled a hero before. Then Bubblegum leans in to her and kisses her on the cheek. Marceline blushes, "As a token of appreciation." She smiles,

"Now who wants to hear your hero sing a song?" Bubblegum blares and the crowd goes nuts. Bubblegum hands the mic to the even more confused Marceline.

"Good luck, friend." She says and walks off stage.

_'friend... FRIEND!?'_ Marceline screams in her head, '_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!? Is she playing with my mind?!_' Marceline then remembers she has to sing, she gets up and says. "Hello everyone!" The crowd roars back ,"Here's a little something for you all!"

She and the Candy band starts to play,

She quietly whispers into the mic, but loud enough to be heard,

_Eenie, meenie miney mo._

_Catch a princess by her toe,_

_If she holla,_

_If, If, If she holla, let her go._

Marceline starts strumming her bass,

_She's indecisive, she can't decide._

_She keeps on looking from left to right._

_Girl, come a bit closer, look in my eyes._

_Searching is so wrong, I'm Mrs. Right._

She pauses a bit and looks through the crowd, she can't spot Bonnibel. The Band joins in on her,

_You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em._

_And disappear right after this song,_

_So give me the night to show you, hold you..._

_Don't leave me out here dancin' alone._

_She takes a deep breath and the band picks it up._

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind!_

_Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time!_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind!_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one...!_

_'Cause shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

She finally spots Bonnibel and looks her dead in the eyes as she sings.

_Let me show you what you're missing, paradise._

_With me you're winning, girl, you don't have to roll the dice._

_Tell me what you're really here for,_

_Them other guys?_

_I can see right through ya._

_You seem like the type to love them and leave them._

_And disappear right after the song,_

_So give me the night to show you, hold you._

_Don't leave me out here dancing alone...!_

_Can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind!_

_Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time!_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind!_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one...!_

_'Cause shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

The bands stops playing except for Marceline and the drummer. She sings quietly again,

_Eenie, meenie miney mo._

_Catch a princess by her toe,_

_If she holla,_

_If, If, If she holla, let her go._

_Eenie, meenie miney mo._

_Catch a princess by her toe,_

_If she holla, lolla, lolla,_

_let her go._

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_(Here we go!)_

Band picks up again,

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind!_

_Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time!_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind!_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one...!_

_'Cause shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova~!_

_Whoa-oa-oa!_

She finishes the song and the crowd goes wild, "See ya guys later!" She shouts and heads for the buffet table. The DJs start mixing some sort of dubstep and the crowd starts dancing like crazy. She takes some punch and sips it, grinning at the strawberry flavor. Finn and Jake walk up to her,

"That was awesome song Marcy!" Finn shouts and pumps his fist, "What was it about?"

Marceline takes a sip, "Stuff."

"I think I know what it was about~" Jake chimes and Marceline jabs him in the side,

"Shut up dude. It was just a song I thought about." She says, "I made it up as I went along."

Jake snickers, "Riiiight..."

"By the way Marceline, "Finn asks, "What's 'shawty?'

"It's like... slang for girl back in the old days."

"Oh cool. Shawty..." Finn tries,"Shaaaaaawty." He giggles, "It sounds funny."

Marceline laughs at Finn's childish display, "Yah. It does."

Then Flame princess appears behind of Finn, "Hello!" She says, she's covered in some blue aura.

"FP!" She looks at her and then a blue flambo on her shoulder, "You guys got the spell!"

"Yeh we did!" Flambo said, "Fire Shield Reverse. Keeps fire in instead of out, mate!"

"Now I can touch stuff with out burning them." FP smiles,

"That's really cool." Marceline says, "Hey. You must be Finn's girl friend."

FP blushes, "Yes Iam. You are?"

"I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen." She grins,

"Nice to meet you miss Marceline." She bows and giggles,

"C'mon FP!" Finn says grabbing her hands, "Let's dance!"

"Okay!" She says and gets dragged on to the dance floor. Flambo dives onto the buffet table,

"I'm 'aight here if ya need me!" He says,

"Well,I have to go back to Lady." Jake says to Marceline,

"Cool."

"Why don't you go look for, you-know-who." Jake smiles smugly and Marceline blushes slightly.

"Shut up dog."

"She's over by the Limbo rack, talking with Dr. Dextrose." Jake says walking away. Marceline smiles a bit before saying,

"Thanks, Jake."

* * *

"So by adding this element you will be able to obtain the desired eff-" Bubblegum is interrupted when she felt an arm across her shoulders and a sly voice talk beside her ear,

"Wassup' Bonnibel?"

Bubblegum turns to see Marceline, with an arm around her. She blushes and takes Marceline's arm off of her,

"Hello Marceline." She smiles sweetyly, "I was just talking to Dr. Dextrose about-"

"Yeah, yeah, science what-not." Marceline waves her off and turns to the small marshmallow man, "Mind if I steal the princess away?"

"Not at all, Hero." He smiles, and Marceline smirks. He leaves and Marceline turns to Bubblegum.

"Care to dance, Princess?"

Bubblegum blushes a bit and smiles, "I-I'd love to."

Marceline feels that weird feeling in her chest again, but she ignores it. She grabs Bonnibel's hand and leads her onto the dance floor.

For the rest of night, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline had fun _together_. They played limbo together, danced together, laughed together, played that apple-water thing together, and even played a few pranks together. All in all, it was the best night the tow of them had had in years. The party was still raging but the two had decided to leave it for a while. They went to the royal gardens and just walked together.

"This was a really great night Marceline."

"Yeah it was."

"Thanks for-" She yawns, "Thanks for everything..." She says sleepily,

"Seems like someone's tired."

"A little..." She smiles softly. As much as Marceline wants to stay with her for the rest of the night, she also cared about her health.

"C'mon." She says, putting on arm around the Princess, "Let's get you to bed." She smiles. The princess, too tired to argue, just nodded and wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck. They flew up into the night sky and around the castle to Bubblegum's bedroom balcony. Marceline landed softly and walked into the room. She gently put the princess down, who walked to the bathroom. As she changed, Marceline looked around the room. There were mostly books and treaties, but something caught her eye.

From one of the drawers she saw something sticking out. She walked over to it and opened it. What she saw inside made her undead heart jump. It was a photograph. A photograph of them. They were sitting under a big Candy cotton tree. They were having a picnic, and Bubblegum was cuddles up next to Marceline. They were happy. They were happy _together_.

She wished they still were. But those days are long gone.

She sighs and puts the photograph back where she found it. She goes around the room some more then Bonnibel comes out of the bathroom. She's wearing the band shirt, white shorts, and white and pink striped knee socks. She smiles and Marceline then crawls into the bed. Marceline walks over to her and sits on the side.

"Thank you for saving me, again." Bubblegum smiles softly,

"No biggie." Marceline says, stroking her hair out of her face.

For a while they just stare at each other, silence in the air. Then Bubblegum breaks it, "Can I ask something from you?"

"Sure..."

"Please stay."

The request surprised Marceline. "Why...?" She asks,

"Just stay... I don't want you to go yet. Not yet..."

Marceline knows she can't resist. So she agrees. She takes off her Jacket and neck tie, removed her boots and pants. Leaving her in a red shirt and black shorts and black socks. She slips into the bed and Bubblegum immediately clings onto her, burying her pink face into Marceline's pale grey neck. Then Marceline hears something, she hears sobbing.

Bubblegum was crying.

Marceline's eyebrows scrunch together and she pulls Bonnibel closer,"What's wrong Bonni?" She asks softly, concern in her voice.

"You..." Sob, "I-... I missed you so much...!" She cries. Marceline felt something tug at her gut, guilt perhaps? "I thought... I thought you left again... and this time for good..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No..." Bubblegum looks up, "I-I'm sorry... I pushed you away..." She cires, "I thought... you didn't... I thought I could move... on..." Tears kept pouring down her face, "please know that I still lo-"

Marceline couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't take her princess crying in front of her. She also coudn't resist her any longer. She pressed her lips against Bonni's and started kissing her slowly. Bubblegum was at first surprised but then she melted in the kiss. They pulled each other closer in an effort to deepen their kiss. Soon they had to pull away so that they could breathe, well, so the princess could.

Bubblegum panted as she touched her forehead onto Marceline's.

"I still love you too." Marceline grins as she tucks Bubblegum under her chin. "And I won't _ever_ leave you again."

* * *

**THE END! I finally got to do this one shot after trying to remember it for three days XD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
